Orange Roses
by Trunksblue
Summary: (Sequel to Forever December.) (Completed) Different challenges now await Logan and Madison. What is he going to do when someone threaten's to take away the only person he cares about?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. ^_^

A/N: This is the sequel to Forever December. Thank you everyone who reviewed that story for me and I hope you'll enjoy this one too! ^_^

**-Orange Roses-**

~*~

 The room was dark save for the glow of the T.V., which showed a woman showering in black and white. Suddenly a shadow of a knife appeared from behind the shower curtain. 

  A young girl around the age of 14 leaned back against the couch watching with wide eyes as the screen flashed to the knife stabbing the woman in the shower. So involved in the movie the girl didn't hear the soft footsteps descend from the stairs and come up beside her. Logan rolled his eyes at the girl then smirked mischievously, ducking down behind the sofa he waited until just the right time then…

  "RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 

 "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Madison fell off the couch and quickly scrambled to her feet staring wide-eyed at the man in front of her. 

 "Logan!" She screamed fuming with anger still panting for breath.

Logan grinned back at her trying not to crack up laughing, "Sorry darlin' I couldn't resist." He chuckled scratching the back of his head, "What were ya watchin' there anyways?" 

 Madison glared at Logan one last time before she turned towards the T.V, "It's a movie called _Psycho_," She said turning off the VCR and grabbing the remote control, "But I'm done watching it now." She said sitting down on the couch.

 Logan shrugged and flopped down on the couch next to her, "So what's on now?" He said glancing on the clock, "It's 9, see what's on the news." 

Madison groaned but did as she was told and flipped through the different channels till she came across a news station. A man newscaster rambled on about the weather for over five minutes before turning over the mic. to one of the women newscasters.

 _'Hello, I'm Betty Blank and I'm standing here with Frank Genler, a man looking for his lost daughter,' _Madison yawned and glanced at Logan who appeared to be listening to the story intently, _'How long has she been missing for again, Mr. Genler?' _The woman interviewer asked shoving the microphone into the man's face, _'It's been about 11 years now. She was kidnapped in the middle of the night and I fear for the worst. I tried everything to find my little Maddie…'_

 Logan suddenly jumped to his feet, "That's bull!" He shouted at the T.V. and clicked it off just as a phone number appeared on the screen. 

 Madison looked up at Logan with wide eyes, "That kid's not me is it Logan?" 

Logan looked back at Madison, "It fits yer description kid. But I didn't kidnap ya!" He growled fisting his hands.

 "I… I remember being scared… and hearing your voice when I was little…" Madison wiped at the tears threatening to fall, "What happened?"

 "I found you when you were jest a kid. You were in an alley bawlin' yer eyes out so I took ya back to the mansion. We looked fer over a week fer yer parents but couldn't find 'em." Logan sighed sitting down next to Madison and wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

"I'm scared." She whispered and Logan wrapped her up in a hug.

 "Don' worry darlin'." 

~*~

 Morning came all too soon for Logan, who had been up before the sun had even shed it's first rays. Madison yawned as she walked into the kitchen and plopped down at her usual place at the table.

 "Mornin'." She mumbled sleepily as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes.

Logan sat a bowl of cereal down in front of her then sat down across from her with a cup of coffee.

 "Chuck called this mornin'." 

 "That's funny… I didn't hear the phone ring." Madison said in between bites.

Logan tapped the side of his head emphasizing that he had meant telepathically.

 "He said that yer the kid they're looking fer."

Madison dropped her spoon into the bowl, "W-what's going to happen to me then?"

 "He said we have to let them know yer safe… "

 "Do I have to go back?" 

Logan sighed, "I'm not sure darlin', ya might… But we're gonna fight it first, got it?"

Madison nodded fear sparkling in her eyes, "Got it."        

~*~

A/N: So what did you all think? Like it, hate it, want me to write more? Please tell me in a review!! ^_^__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: X-men is not mine… 

A/N:First off I would like to thank Xiowolfe and frizzy hair for your reviews! ^_^ There was also some confusion about Madison being blind, Jean says in Chapter 3 of Forever December that the operation Madison has to go through should give her, her sight back. Sorry for the confusion.  

~*~

Thunder.

  Lightning.

     And then the rain.

A lone figure trudged on through the rain, keeping his head down so that no one could see his face. His black hair stuck to his forehead dripping the rainwater down his face and into his dark brown eyes. He blinked several times sighed then turned his head up towards the sky as if just realizing it was raining. A streak of lightning crossed the sky causing moments later rumbles of thunder echo throughout the sky. Another sigh escaped passed the man's parted lips as he bowed his head once more and began to walk. The warm glow of a neon sign caught his attention and he entered the building inhaling the scent of booze and cigarette smoke.

 "What will it be, pal?" The bartender grunted putting out his cigar in the nearest ashtray.

The man pulled out a twenty and laid it on the counter, "Somethin' strong." He said in a deep raspy voice as he slid onto a stool.

 "Tough day?" The bartender poured a glass of vodka and slid it to the man.

 "You could say that," The man downed the drink, "'nother." He grunted pushing the glass away.

Something about the stranger interested the bartender for some reason, "What's your name?" He asked handing another shot of vodka to the man.

The man grunted a 'thanks' then downed the shot, "Logan." He grunted, "Got any Budweiser?" 

  "You gotta story?" The bartender asked handing Logan a bottle of Budweiser.

Logan looked up at the bartender; he was a heavy-set man and looked as though he hadn't shaved in a day or two. 

 "Ya, I gotta story," Logan replied taking a swig of his beer, "It's about death and how many times the ugly bastard's walked right up to my front door and took the guy standin' next ta me." 

This drew the attention of the man sitting next to him who tried to look as though he weren't listening. Logan glanced at the man then back to the bartender and ordered another beer.

 "You _want_ to die?" The bartender asked with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know too many people that would…"

 "Can't die." Logan replied matter-of-factly while sighing into his bottle before taking another sip, "Don't want to die anymore anyways…" 

The bartender shook his head and lit up a cigar, "Right. So you come here to drowned your troubles or something?" 

  "Nn… You could say that," He sighed finishing up his beer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Problem is… there's too many ta drown." He lit his cigarette and took a drag, "One of them… too many damn ignorant people in the world."

The lights flickered briefly due to the raging storm outside, the bartender looked around nervously for a moment taking a drag of cigar before putting it out. Logan laid another five on the counter stood up from his stool and left the bar, back out into the rain. 

 Madison was staying the night at the mansion so that he could call and make arrangements with a man by the name of Frank Genler, the man that had been on the news the night before. A scowl had found its way onto Logan's lips as he approached a phone booth. He stood in the rain a few moments longer then entered the phone booth and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. The blue ink was slightly smudged from his wet hands but the number was still legible. Taking the phone off the receiver Logan inserted a quarter and then dialed the number from the paper.

 The phone rang twice…

 _'Hello?'_

"This Frank Genler?"

 _'…Yes. What can I do for you sir?'_

"I might have some information on yer 'daughter'."

There was a pause on the other side, _'You know where she is?' _The man sounded somewhat desperate. 

 "Maybe… Do ya remember what she looked like when she disappeared?" 

 _'She had… long brown hair that I had put in a bow the night she disappeared…'_

Logan frowned leaning his head back against the glass of the phone booth, "I know where she is… but I have to ask you somethin' bub. Why did I find her in an alley behind a bar? How come you lied on the news saying that you had _tried _to find her?!" Anger had now seeped into Logan's voice, lifting his head he glared at the receiver. 

 _'It's none of your business. Just give me my daughter back.'_

"Not my business? I raised her fer 11 years, I it _is_ my business."

 _'I'm calling the police.' _The man hissed and Logan slammed the phone down on the receiver and left the phone booth in a rage.

~*~

-**Next Morning-**

Madison tapped her pencil on the desk as she stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. Spring break was almost over and she still had a paper to write. The subject was, _'If you had three wishes what would they be?'_

  "If I had three wishes…" Madison whispered to herself then sighed dropping the pencil. 

Rogue entered the room and sat down across from the teen at the table. 

 "Logan's back," She sighed, "He seemed pretty angry. You know what's goin' on?"

Madison nodded letting her eyes drop back down to her empty sheet of paper, "My real father's looking for me." She said softly, "But I don't want to go back Rogue. I can't remember his face but I can remember his voice…"

Rogue looked at the girl with concern, "What do ya remember?" 

 "Being scared. I was little so I don't remember much."

 Rogue smiled softly, "Ah remember when Logan found ya, ah was going to the kitchen when ah heard him talkin' to the Prof. Ah could tell even then that he had somethin' for ya," Madison smiled sadly, "He wont let this guy take ya without a fight." 

  "Thanks Rogue." 

Rogue nodded and stood up, "Well ah gotta go find Remy. See ya later Madison." 

As Rogue left the room Madison picked up her pencil and started to write.

 _'If I had three wishes my first wish would be to stay with my father, Logan…'_

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Madison and a few of the other's that DON'T appear in X-men. Duh! ^_^

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews! Major ego boost for me there! ^_^ Thank you all so much! 

~*~

Madison woke up early Saturday morning and immediately felt something was wrong. The air smelled different like it had just rained really hard and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Then suddenly time sped up and everything began to happen so very fast…

 Someone was pounding on the front door of the little cabin her and Logan lived in, suddenly the door swung open and several men in police uniforms came running in. Startled Madison froze in mid step and was grabbed by one of the officers. Snapping out of her daze Madison began to scream and kick managing to free herself from the officer holding her. 

 "LOGAN!" She screamed running back into the house where she saw several policemen surrounding Logan with guns, "Don't hurt him!" Madison cried out when another policeman grabbed her again.

  "Get her out of here! This man's dangerous!" One of the officers shouted over his shoulder while keeping his gun aimed at Logan. 

 "Let me go! Let me go!" Madison shrieked and was shoved inside one of the squad cars.

Logan started forward but the sound of several clicks of the safety on a gun stopped him, "If you hurt I swear I'll kill ya!" Logan snarled glaring at each of the officers.

 "Put your hands over your head!" One of the officers shouted while he aimed his gun at Logan's head.

For once Logan was at a loss; he couldn't harm the officers because then he wouldn't get Madison back for sure. Glaring at the men he hesitantly raised his hands in the air and allowed the police to handcuff him.

~*~

 "You're going home Madison," The lady police officer smiled at the girl as she drove, "How does it feel?"

Madison glared at the lady, "You just took me _away _from my home." She hissed wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

The rest of the car ride to the station was in silence.

~*~

The interrogator took a drag of his cigarette then put it out in the ashtray, "Why'd you do it, Logan? Why'd you kidnap that girl 11 years ago?" 

 Logan leaned forward in his chair, which was turned around backwards due to his hands still being cuffed, "I told ya already. I didn't kidnap her. I found her-" 

 "You found her in an alley, yea I know. But then why didn't you take her to us?" 

 Logan sneered at the man, "'Cause you'd have put her in an orphanage. I ain't gonna let some little blind girl be put away like that!"

Confusion played across the man's features, "Blind? What do you mean blind?" 

 "When I found her she was blind. Turned out she had a tumor or somethin'." Logan replied coldly.

 "Then how come she can see now?"

Logan sighed leaning back in his chair, "Doctors removed it when she was five. Look, what's yer name-"

 "Bob." The man replied cutting Logan off.

 "Madison doesn't want to go back to her father, I think he might o' done somethin' to her when she was a kid."

Bob sighed and pulled his pack of cigarettes, he s offered one to Logan but got a look that said, 'I'm handcuffed behind my back you moron what do expect me to do?!' 

 "Uh right…" He mumbled softly to himself taking one and lit it, "What happens to Madison is up to the judge. I suggest you get yourself a real good lawyer 'cause I heard this judge doesn't take to kindly to mutants."

 Logan sighed, "Just great." He growled tempted to slam his head onto the table several times but decided that would look bad for him. 

"Guess we're done then." Bob stood up and headed for the door, "Good luck." He whispered as he walked passed Logan.

"Good luck my-"

~*~

Madison sat in a chair in the hallway outside an office with the name; 'Juliet Wilborne' neatly painted in big black letters across the glass on the closed door. Realizing for the first time that she was still in her pajamas a light blush crept across her face suddenly disappearing when the door opened. 

 "Madison?" A woman, presumably Juliet Wilborne, stepped out into the hallway, "Will you please come in?"

Madison stood to her feet and followed the Juliet into her office. It was a small neatly organized room, actually organized was an understatement. _Everything _was organized with labels right down to the pens and paperclips sitting neatly on the desktop. At first appearance, the woman didn't strike Madison as an organized person. She wore big thick glasses with a black frame, her makeup was on quite messily, and her clothes were wrinkled. 

 "I am Ms. Wilborne." The woman smiled offering Madison a seat in front of the desk. 

Madison sat down and Ms. Wilborne walked around the desk to her chair. 

 "I need to ask you a few questions before you can go see your father, okay?"

 "I don't want to see him." Madison whispered concentrating on the paperclip box. 

Ms. Wilborne furrowed her brow, "Why don't you want to see your father?" 

Madison looked up at the woman frowning, "'cause he abandoned me in an alley and left me for dead." She said softly 

  "Are you sure you weren't just brainwashed by this… Logan character?" Ms. Wilborne frowned picking up a pen and some paper.

 "Logan has been like a father to me! He wouldn't do something like that!" Madison shouted wiping her eyes, "Please don't send me to that guy that claims to be my father." She whimpered fully aware that she sounded like a child and not a fourteen year old. 

Ms. Wilborne jotted a few notes down on the paper then folded it up and put it into an envelope.

 "Give this to the judge tomorrow when you go up on stand, okay?" She smiled softly as she handed the envelope to Madison. 

 "What is it?" 

 "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Ms. Wilborne smiled walked across the room and opened the door.

Madison left the office and was met by a security guard who took her to another room where a change of clean clothes, a brush, and a letter awaited her. After changing into the clothes, a black skirt and white tank top, and brushing her hair Madison opened up the letter. It was from Rogue and she had seen Logan!

 It read-

 Madison- 

  _I can't believe what's going on! The Prof. and I saw Logan this afternoon._

_He's okay, angry, but okay. He was mostly worried about you girl. The Prof. has already gotten him a lawyer, a real good one at that, and is due to go to court today. Thought you could use a pair of clothes considering those idiots dragged you guys out of the house at 8 in the morning! Logan was just in a pair of sweat pants when we saw him, luckily the Prof. brought him a suit. To say the least Logan wasn't too happy._

_ Don't worry girl we'll get you home again, be strong._

_ -Rogue_

Just as she finished the note there was a knock at the door and the guard walked in.

 "It's time to go." He said gruffly but there was softness to his voice as well.

Madison nodded folding up her letter and dropped it into the duffle bag that contained her clothes and brush then left the room with the guard. 

~*~

A/N: Please Review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the following characters; Logan, Rogue, or Professor Xavier. I also don't own the song 'The Scientist' By Coldplay.

A/N: Okay the rating for this chapter is between PG-13 and R. ^_^ 

****

 The large wooden doors marked the end of their walk and the beginning of Madison's life. She glanced up at the guard and he nodded pushing open the doors for the girl to go through. She walked slowly down the isle slowly looking around noticing the familiar faces of Rogue and the Professor. She felt her confidence rise slightly at the sight of them as she stopped in front of another large guard who held a Bible. The man swore her in and she took a seat. Remembering the envelope that Ms. Wilborne had given to her earlier Madison pulled it out from her pocket and handed it to the judge. The judge read it over then handed it to the officer that had sworn Madison in earlier, he then handed it over to the jury to look at. Madison sighed looking around, she didn't see any sign of Logan then suddenly the doors opened revealing a police officer escorting in a very miffed Logan. Madison bowed her head feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

**_-Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are-  
  
_**The trial dragged on until the jury took their leave to decipher the verdict and the court was allowed a short recess. Madison quickly found Rogue and Professor X and greeted both of them with a hug. 

  "Do you know what's going to happen?" She asked softly hoping that the Professor had been reading the minds of the jury.

 "I'm sorry Madison, I don't know." 

Rogue looked down at Madison sympathetically, "Don't worry sugah, I'm sure it'll be okay." 

  "I hope you're right." Madison whispered staring down at her shoes.

 **_-I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart-_**

****

Once again everyone entered the courtroom and sat down. Moments later the jury came out all with the same blank look on their face. They all sat down and when the time came the man on the end nearest to the judge stood up hold a piece of paper.

 "What is your verdict?" The judge asked folding his hands on the desk.

 "We find that the defendant is," Madison held her breath, "Guilty with the charges of kidnapping."

 "I here by sentence Logan to three years of prison and Madison will return to her biological father." 

Madison looked over her shoulder to Rogue and the Professor with pleading eyes as someone took her by the arm and escorted her out of the room to meet her father. 

-Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part-

Madison was soon faced with the scruffy looking man from the news. She could hear a commotion in the courtroom and turn to go back inside but was grabbed by the arm by her father.

 "Let me go!" She screamed at him pulling her arm free from his grasp and ran into the courtroom where she saw several police officers trying to pull Logan into another room.

 "Logan!" She cried running towards him but was again grabbed by Frank.

Logan struggled to get free but was pulled into the other room while Madison was taken out a separate door. 

 "NO!" He screamed as he saw her hand disappear out the door still reaching for him.

_-Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start-_

Madison stared glumly out the window of the car not seeing anything the passed them by. 

 "So…" Said the man next her concentrating on the road, "You hungry?" 

Madison ignored him feeling rather sick at the moment. She much rather be on the back of Logan's Harley riding to the nearest restaurant for some lunch. He would order a steak, rare, and she would order some kind of sandwich with a salad or soup. Then just to freak the pesky on lookers Logan would pop out his claws and growl at his steak then stab it. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the small rundown house they pulled up too. Frank frowned at his daughter and got out of the car marching over to the other side and swung open the door. Startled, Madison toppled out of the car having not worn her seatbelt. She hissed in pain as she inspected her scraped up elbow then screamed in fear as Frank grabbed her by the other arm and pulled her towards the house. 

  "Let me go!" She screamed pulling her arm but it wouldn't budge from his iron tight grasp, "You're hurting me!" She cried still struggling. 

Memories from her childhood suddenly flooded her mind; memories of being in darkness while someone tortured her. 

 "NO!" Madison screeched jerking her arm as hard as she could breaking free from his grip while dislocating her shoulder in the process. Screaming in pain she fell down the stairs they had been climbing and landed in a heap at the bottom.

_-I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart-  
  
_

 Sobbing Madison scrambled to her feet and backed up against the wall, "You wont hurt me again!" She cried and took off running for the door. As she made it to the door Frank lunged forward grabbing onto her legs causing Madison to fall forward into the door way.

 "No!" Madison screamed kicking her feet getting free once again. 

 ~Professor! Professor!~  Madison called out telepathically as she ran across the lawn to the street. 

 ~Calm down Madison! Now what's the matter?~

~Help me!  He's…~ Madison screamed out loud as Frank slammed the car into her.

_-Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart-_

 Charles Xavier turned to Logan worry washed across his face, "Oh no." He mumbled. 

Logan leapt to his feet; now back in his usual clothing since Charles made arrangements with the judge to let Logan go for a 'small' amount of money.

 "What is it Chuck?" Logan growled having an idea that it had something to do with Madison.

 "It's Madison, she's hurt."

Logan snarled, "I'm getting the X-jet." He growled running from the room.

Charles nodded and quickly reached for the phone to call the police.

  
_-__And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start-  
  
_

Logan arrived on the scene as fast as he could after getting directions from Professor X. The scent of blood lingered in the air and was spotted on the cement, Madison's blood. Logan growled unsheathing his claws as he ran to the house where he could smell the scent of more blood. Slashing his way through the cheap wooden door he was greeted with the sight of more blood trailing up the stairs. He could hear sirens in the distance as he ran up the stairs following the trail of blood. 

_-Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are-_

The blood stopped out side a door, which Logan quickly flung open and ran forward grabbing the man trying to escape out through the window. On the floor laid Madison still barely clinging to consciousness sobbing uncontrollably. 

 "You!" Logan snarled slamming the man up against the wall, "You bastard! I should kill you for this!"

 "No! Please don't hurt me!" The man cried causing Logan to sneer at him and knock him unconscious with a quick blow to the head.

 "If she dies…" He growled menacingly then ran over to Madison sheathing his claws in the process. 

 "Logan?" Madison gasped out through the blood in her mouth.

Logan didn't dare move her, "Shh darlin'. It's me. Help will be here soon." He said softly stroking the hair from her face.

_-Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part-_

The room soon was crawling with paramedics and policemen while Logan stood in the back looking on helplessly. And when they took Madison out on the stretcher he followed them down to the ambulance. He watched as a paramedic closed the doors to the ambulance shut and the vehicle sped away sirens screeching loudly. 

_ -Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard-_

Logan snapped out of his daze when a hand came down on his shoulder. He glared at the paramedic then looked back to watch the ambulance vanish from sight.

 "Will she…" Logan croaked loosing his voice.

The paramedic smiled sadly and looked away, "It's a good thing you found her when you had. By the looks of it she'll be okay."

 Logan sighed with relief and turned his back on the man as he made his way back to the jet._  
  
_

_-I'm going back to the start-_

_~*~_

_A/N: Please Review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Logan, or any of the X-men. But I do own Madison! ^_^

A/N: This chapter is a little bit angsty like the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!!! ^_^ OH! And I'm taking a vote just for the heck of it, who thinks Logan's orange combat boots are cool? Okay I'm done, Read on! 

~*~

Logan walked into the hospital room holding three orange roses in one hand while his other hand dangled at his side opening and closing unconsciously. The scent of antiseptic mixed with the salty metallic smell of blood overwhelmed the room and Logan's nose. He breathed out sharply through his nose as he set the roses down on the nightstand by Madison's bed then went over to the window and opened it. A gust of wind burst in through the window bringing in the smell of the outside world into the small room. Logan took a deep breath; exhaling slowly he turned back towards Madison's still form and walked towards her pulling up a chair as he did so. Carefully he brushed her hair from her face with his hand then stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

 He frowned pulling his hand away, "What do you want?" He growled acknowledging the presence of Scott now in the room.

Scott frowned narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses, "I just wanted to apologize."   

 "For what?" Logan replied monotonously rolling his eyes.

 "For doubting that you could take care of a kid and…" Scott lowered his head and took a step backwards toward the door, "And for ratting you out." 

Logan's head jerked up, "What?" He growled jumping to his feet, "What do you mean 'ratting me out'?!" He snarled taking a step towards Scott.

 "I-I was the one who told the police where you were." Scott said shakily not liking the look in Logan's eyes.

Logan unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, "Yer the one!?" He barked trying to restrain himself from tearing into Scott like he was nothing but a cheap stuffed animal, "Fer all I care, this is yer fault! Now GET OUT!" Logan shouted causing Scott to race out of the room like a scared rabbit.

Panting in anger Logan retracted his claws and slumped down into the chair he had previously been sitting in. He didn't like Scott before but he had respected him because he was part of the X-men, but now, all of that just went down the toilet. He wasn't sure if he could restrain himself from killing Scott the next time he saw him. With a sigh Logan looked up at Madison who was still in a deep slumber from all the painkillers the doctors had been giving her for her injuries. Logan frowned feeling the unwanted feeling of déjà vu wash over him. 

 He rubbed the back of his neck frowning, "That stupid imbecile." He muttered to himself as he leaned forward in his chair resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He watched Madison as she winced in pain every now and then but remained in a deep sleep. Her hand clenched and unclenched unconsciously every now and then. Logan placed his hand on top of hers stopping the movement almost instantly. He sighed running a hand roughly down his face to hide the look of pain that washed over his features. Madison moaned softly opening her eyes and then looked around, a look of fear glazing her eyes over. Logan noticed this immediately and squeezed her hand pulling her attention towards him. Slowly Madison calmed down tears from both fear and happiness steamed down her cheeks.

 "Hey darlin', don't ya cry now. Everythin's gonna be okay," Logan whispered wiping the tears away with his thumb noticing how Madison visibly relaxed when he touched her as though she hadn't been quite sure if he was real or not, "Yer gonna be okay."

~*~

Several weeks passed before the hospital finally released Madison with strict orders for her to get another weeks worth of rest. Logan pulled up to the cabin in a black truck that he barrowed from Professor Xavier so that he could pick Madison up from the hospital, considering that it would be kind of hard to ride back to Canada on a motorcycle with her injuries. The doctors had told him that when Frank hit Madison with his car she had broken her left leg and had somehow broken her right arm before then. 

  "It's good to be back." Madison sighed reaching for her crutches in the back seat. 

 Logan opened the door for her, "Don't worry 'bout those." He smiled scooping her up in his arms. 

 "Whoa!" Madison laughed, "This is much easier than the crutches!" 

Logan chuckled carrying her inside to the couch where he gently set her down, "How ya feelin' darlin'?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

Madison smiled softly as she stretched out on the couch careful to avoid hitting any of her cuts and bruises, "I'm alright."

Logan nodded, "Good." 

Madison watched Logan from the corner of her eye as he flopped down in the Lay-Z boy and open up his latest magazine on motorcycles and cars. She decided that now was the best time to talk to him, before his eyes glazed over and he was completely and forever lost inside the magazine.

  "Logan?" She whispered timidly while playing with a loose piece of cotton from her cast, "Can I talk to you?" Leaning her head back she watched him slowly put his magazine down and nod.

 "Sure darlin', what's up?" 

She stared at him upside down for a minute before sitting back up, "Will I… They wont send me back to… to _him_ will they?"

Logan's eyes darkened, "No darlin', he wont get ya back." 

 Madison sighed in relief, "It was scary, you know?" Logan stood up and was now at Madison's side, she lowered her eyes away from Logan's, "I didn't think I would make it." She whispered gritting her teeth experiencing a wave of memories hit her full force. 

 "What happened?" Logan narrowed his eyes berating him self mentally for not being there when she needed him the most. 

Madison looked up at him her eyes red with unshed tears, "It's not your fault you know," She said silently, "You tried."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "How-?"

 "When… when he was pulling me up the stairs I-I could hear him mumbling to himself," She stammered wrapping her arms around herself the best she could with the cast, "Then I realized that his… his lips weren't moving. But I could _hear _him."

Logan knelt down by her side, "You're a telepathic." He said softly and Madison nodded shakily.

 "I heard all the things he wanted to do… _was _going to do." She squeezed her eyes shut letting the tears fall.

 "Start from the beginning." Logan whispered wiping the tears away.

Madison nodded opening her eyes, "I was daydreaming about the time you scared all those people in the restaurant, " A faint smile crept up onto her lips but vanished, "Then suddenly the door jerked open and I fell out hitting my elbow on the ground. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into the house and up some stairs. That's when it started. I heard him call me all sorts of names and that he would teach me a lesson. I pulled my arm as hard as I could… I heard a sickening 'pop!' and then I was falling down the stairs backwards," Madison shook her head trying to rid the assault of memories, "Everything was happening so fast, I was outside my arm hurt really bad and was hanging at an odd angle but I didn't care. I was calling out for help in my mind to the professor… then I was on the ground and all I could see was red…" She looked up at Logan tears streaming down her face, "He… he dragged me inside planning on killing me. He was going for the knife when he heard you run inside."

Logan narrowed his eyes feeling the rage bubbling up inside him self, but he pushed it back down pulling Madison into a hug. 

 "I-I was s-so sc-scared!" She sobbed onto his shoulder wrapping her uninjured arm around Logan's neck. 

 "Yer safe now darlin'." Logan whispered softly glaring at the couch, 'I should've killed the bastard.' He thought angrily.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it… only Marvel does I'm just using the characters for a while which is perfectly legal. ^_^

A/N: Thank you UberNekoChan and Xiowolfe for your reviews! This took longer to get out and it's shorter, sorry. I'm kinda at a dead end, well sort of. I'm trying to find someone to pair Madison up with but since most of the X-men are older than her I've been trying to create a new character. Uh, not working so far. Lol. So if anyone would like to give me any ideas or even if you have a character I can use then please E-mail me or put it in your review! Thanks! 

- Trunksblue13@cs.com

~*~

Madison sat on the couch staring lazily out the window; the sky had begun to darken into a dull grayish color signaling that they were in for a little rain. Sighing, Madison leaned her head back onto the arm of the couch and let her mind wander. She thought about the last week and how her life had taken a slight turn for the worse but now was almost back on track. 

 'I need a beer.' 

Madison jumped at the thought furrowing her eyebrows; it was obviously not her own thoughts meaning that Logan was back from the grocery store. 

 "I'm back." And sure enough there he was walking in the front door holding two brown paper bags filled to the top.  

 "I see," Madison smiled climbing to her feet with the help of her crutches, "What did ya get?" She looked into one of the bags and made a face, "Why'd ya have to get fish again? Couldn't you have gotten hamburger or something?"

Logan rolled his eyes pulling the bag from Madison's grasp and went into the kitchen, "I did. The fish is for later." 

 "Great!" Madison grinned following Logan into the kitchen to watch him put away the groceries.

Carefully she lowered herself into a chair at the table, "So what else you get?" 

 "Steak," Logan mumbled tossing the package of steak into the freezer, "Hamburger…" 

  "Did you get anything _other _than meat?" Madison cut him off resting her chin on her fist. 

Logan pulled out a green can of some sort, "Yea, I got ya these," He turned the can around, "Pringles." He raised an eyebrow and tossed her the can. 

 "Yes! Ya remembered!" Madison grinned opening the can, "Thanks Logan." 

 "No problem darlin'." Logan smirked as he put away the rest of the food.

 "Oh by the way," Madison swallowed putting the can down on the table, "The Prof. called while you were gone, wants us to come over for the weekend. Said he needed to talk to you 'bout somethin'." 

Logan nodded throwing away the paper bags and turned towards the 'fridge, "Did he say what about?" He grunted pulling out a bottle of beer and popped the lid of letting it fall onto the counter with a soft 'clink'.

Madison shook her head eyeing the Pringles can again, "Nope. Said that you would know. I bet it has something to do with your past." 

 Logan raised an eyebrow, "Maybe… Or maybe it has somethin' to do with yer new powers." He smirked taking a swig of his beer, "an say out o' my head." 

 "Sorry," Madison smiled sheepishly, "I can't help it."

~*~

The trip to the mansion was long and not to mention a tad bit boring. After only fifteen minutes of driving Madison had allowed herself to fall asleep using the window as a 'pillow'. She dreamt that she was running through a forest feeling scared out of her mind. Someone was chasing her and not only could she hear them behind her she could also _smell _them. 

 Madison whimpered out loud snapping Logan out from his daydreaming. He looked over at the sleeping girl noticing for the first time that her face was a scrunched up in fear. Hesitantly Logan shook Madison's shoulder waking her up. Madison looked around groggily.

  "You okay darlin'?"

 She looked over at Logan and nodded her head, "Just dreaming…" She murmured rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "How long was I out for?"

 "'bout an hour or so." Logan replied glancing at the clock, "What were ya dreamin' 'bout?" 

Madison shook her head trying to wake up then yawned, "I was running from someone… in the woods, " She smiled up at Logan, "And boy did he smell bad!" She laughed leaning her head back against the seat missing the look Logan gave her.

 "You could smell him?"

Madison tilted her head, "Yea, well kinda," Logan gripped the wheel a little tighter, "Logan, what's wrong?" Madison sat forward trying to look Logan in the eyes.

 "Nothin' ya just brought back a memory is all." 

 "That wasn't a dream I had was it?" 

Logan hesitated a moment then shook his head. Madison sank back into her seat with a sigh.

 "Sorry." She whispered turning to look out the window at the trees and houses they passed.

 "It's not yer fault darlin'." Logan said softly focusing his eyes on the road ahead of them.

The rest of the ride there was kept in silence as the two fell back into there own thoughts of things to come.

~*~

A/N: Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men only Madison.

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, UberNekoChan, heath 999, and thatcrazyaZnchick for your characters! And thank you everyone else for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and give me feedback on what you think! ^_^

~*~

"Logan?" Madison asked hesitantly as she looked pass him to the mansion, "I can't control my powers yet…"

 "I know that's why we're here." Logan smiled reaching for the door handle, "Don't worry, Chuck will help you control them."

Madison nodded and climbed out of the truck with a sigh. As soon as they entered the mansion Madison was hit with an ambush of thoughts making her have one of the worst headaches she had had in a while. Stumbling Logan caught her looking slightly worried.

 "What wrong?" Logan asked bewildered.

Just then a group of students walked by in a mass of laughter and chatter. Madison clutched her head trying her best to rid the voices to no avail. 

 Logan picked her up crutches and all and headed for Professor Xavier's office as Madison struggled with the voices in her head from the different people they passed. Since she had gained her new powers the only person she had to deal with was Logan, but these people were another story. 

 'Just relax, don't concentrate that much on the voices…' 

Madison shook her head; she recognized that voice as Charles Xavier, 'Can't… too many…' She answered back squeezing her eyes shut. 

Suddenly everything was silent again, Madison sighed with relief and opened her eyes. They were in a somewhat large office in the middle of the room sat Professor Xavier in his wheel chair. 

Logan looked down at Madison who had began to regain her color, "You okay kid?" 

Madison nodded and was sat down in a chair, "How come I can't hear them anymore?"  

 "I put a block up in your mind. You should start your training as soon as possible but for now the block will have to work," Professor Xavier then turned to Logan, "I believe I have found something about your past." 

 Logan looked at Madison who smiled at him, "You can go look around the mansion Madison." He grunted.

Madison nodded and stood up with the help of her crutches then left the room. 

 "What ya find Chuck?" Logan turned back to Professor Xavier as soon as the door shut.

~*~

 The weekend soon turned into a week and soon after that Madison had transferred schools so that she could continue her training at the mansion. Logan had left a few days earlier back to Canada to search for his past again and said that he would be back in another week. Madison looked over the letter she had received from him the day before and sighed. She couldn't wait to tell him the news; she had finally learned how to control her powers! Sure she needed a little more practice but she was still happy that she could block other's thoughts from her mind. 

  "Hey Jack, hey Sara!" Madison called out as she hurried to catch up to the two teens.

  Sara and Jack along with a few others had just recently arrived at the mansion for training of their own. Sara was quite thin for her height of 5'4" and extremely skittish when it came to loud noises. Jack on the other hand was a good foot shorter than Sara but made up for it in other ways, let's just say if you were a human and you messed with him 'cause he was a mutant, you might end up on the ceiling or something.  

 "Hey Madison, what's up?" Jack smiled as he and Sara waited for Madison to catch up.

Madison sighed leaning against her crutches, "Hank says a couple of more days and I wont have to walk with these stupid things anymore," She smiled changing the subject, "Hey have you guys talked to that new guy uh… what's his name again… Jacob! Have you guys talked to him?" 

 Sara shook her head, "I have only seen him, I haven't actually talked to him yet. But I've heard that he is really quiet."

Jack nodded, "Yea I've heard that too, they say he wont talk to anyone." 

 "Oh, well I was wondering if you guys wanted to invite him to the movies with us this afternoon. It might be a good way to get to know him, ya know?"

 "Hey that's a good idea!" Sara smiled.

Jack nodded, "Sure, sounds like a good idea to me." 

Madison smiled, "Great, I'll go ask him. See you guys later." 

Sara and Jack watched her leave then continued on their way to the T.V room.

~*~

Jacob sat alone in his room flipping through a skateboarding magazine every now and then a skateboard would appear in the air and then vanish. Sighing he dropped the magazine on the floor, he didn't really care that much about skateboards he found the magazine lying in the hallway. There was a knock at the door and he stood up and opened it. 

 Madison looked up at Jacob and smiled, "Hi."

 Jacob nodded and pushed the door open the rest of the way allowing Madison to enter the room. Madison hesitantly walked into the room.

 "Oh! My name's Madison." She waited for Jacob to respond but all he did was nod.

Madison looked around not knowing quite what to do, "So uh… your name is Jacob, right?"

 Again he nodded.

"You can't talk can you?" Madison said tilting her head slightly.

Jacob looked down at the ground and nodded.

 'What about if I talked to you telepathically?' Madison thought to Jacob and his head shot up.

 'You know telepathy?' Jacob thought back to her and Madison smiled.

 "It's my power. But hey it's good for something right?"

Jacob smiled and nodded then shook his head, 'Yea I guess so. I haven't talked to anyone in a while, besides that Professor guy.'

 "So I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me and a couple of others?" 

 'Yea, sure!' 

Madison smiled, "Great. We'll be going at 7 tonight," Jacob nodded, "Okay, See ya later." Madison waved as she left.

 'Bye.' Jacob closed the door and sighed.

~*~

A/N: ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will review! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn' mine.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Thanks Xiowolfe for your review. 

~*~

Madison climbed into the backseat of the red convertible and smiled at everyone, "So what do you guys want to see?" She asked looking around.

 "I don't really care whatever you guys want to see. Just as long as it's not one of those corny love story kinda movie," Jack made a face and leaned over to turn up the radio, "I love this song." He smiled and began to sing along, "What's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, Stupid girl."

Scott made a face as he climbed into the drivers seat and pulled on his seatbelt, he had 'volunteered' to drive them to the movies and back. 

 Sara shrugged, "Anything as long as it's not too scary, like that new movie out what's it called? 28 Days Later or something like that?"

Jack turned around in his seat smiling at them, "Oh yea! Let's go see that one!" He grinned watching Sara shake her head.

 "No way Jack!" Sara shuddered and Jack laughed turning back around in his seat. 

Madison smiled turning to Jacob who just sat there silently looking slightly bored, "So what do you want to see Jacob?" 

Jacob shrugged, 'How about that Pirates of the Caribbean?'

 "Yea that looks good," Madison turned back to the others, "You guys want to see Pirates of the Caribbean?"   

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Hmm… yea sure. Sound good to me." 

 "I guess so," Sara said slowly then smiled, "alright now that that's settled, who's buyin' the popcorn?" 

 ~*~

 **Two hours later**

"Woo! I'm starving!" Jack stretched his arms out as the four walked out of the theater.

 "You're always hungry." Sara smiled handing Jack the bag of popcorn.

Jack plunged his hand in and came up empty, "Hey!" He frowned turning the bag upside down showing that the bag was empty. 

Madison smiled, "You guys want to go get a drink or something while we wait for Scott to get here?" She pointed across the street at a McDonalds. 

 'Sounds good to me.' Jacob answered back telepathically to her as everyone else verbally agreed. 

"If it isn' the X-geeks." 

The four stopped and groaned inwardly as a few members of the Brotherhood approached them. 

 "What do _you _want Zane?" Jack folded his arms over his chest and glared at the group. 

Zane ran a gloved hand through his messy black hair then cracked his knuckles, "Lookin' for a fight." He grinned. 

 "Come on Zane, these losers aren't even worth it," Tabitha frowned at the group and grabbed onto Zane's arm pulling him towards the theater, "Besides I don't want to miss the beginning of the movie." 

 "Yea, you're lucky that we're late for the movie otherwise we would a pounded ya!" Fred sneered slamming his fist into his hand. 

 "Come on Blob!" Both Zane and Tabitha shouted for him, "I'm coming!" He shouted back. 

Lance simply glared at the group as he walked pass following the rest into the theater.

 "Jeeze, they're a bunch of jerks," Sara hissed turning her back to the theater, "Hey look there's Scott!" She pointed at the red convertible pulling up.

 "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Scott apologized as the group climbed into the car, "What's wrong?" 

Jack glared at the theater, "Nothing. Just had a run in with the Brotherhood." He scowled.

 "All of them?" Scott asked dumbly.

 "No just a couple of 'em," Madison piped up from the back, "It wasn't a big deal really."

Scott simply nodded as he drove back to the mansion half listening to the conversation the younger teens were having.

 'What happened to your leg?' Jacob asked as they climbed out of the car once reaching the mansion.

Madison waved to the others as they walked off before turning back to Jacob frowning slightly.

 'Sorry, never mind.' He sighed and started to walk off.

Madison grabbed his arm stopping him, "It's okay," He turned back around tilting his head to the side, "I… uh was hit by a car." She said slowly letting go of Jacob's arm.

 'Did they get the guy?' Jacob looked at Madison sympathetically and she smiled sadly.

 "Yea, they got him."

~*~

 Madison grabbed her backpack slinging it over her shoulder as she ran, well ran the best she could with a cast still on her leg. She no longer required crutches but she still needed the cast for a couple of more days. The cast on her arm had been removed earlier that week and she was happy without it.

 "I hope they waited." She whispered to herself as she flung the door open and stepped outside onto the porch.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching stopped her dead in her tracks a moment later a black Crotch Rocket pulled up the driveway. 

 'You coming?' Jacob called through telepathy.

 'No… you guys go ahead I'll be there later.' She replied watching as Logan got off the bike and took off his helmet.

He looked a little tired and as if he hadn't shaven in a while.

 "Hey darlin'!" He called out as Madison walked down the steps towards him.

Madison couldn't stop herself from smiling as she threw her arms around his neck, "Logan!" She laughed, "You're back! You said you wouldn't be here for another couple of days!" Madison grinned pulling back then made a face, "When's the last time ya showered?" She took a step back waving a hand in front of her face.

 Logan shrugged, "Guess I need one, huh?" 

Madison nodded, "Yea. And when you get out I gotta show you something!" She grinned pulling him up the stairs, "You don't mind if I miss school today, do ya?"   

 Logan looked over at her and smirked, "I guess not," He shrugged, "I also got new fer ya, but it can wait."

~*~

A/N: Hmm… what kinda 'news' does Logan have? Review and find out! ^_^  


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot and that ain't much.

A/N: Thank you Heath 999, Xiowolfe, UberNekoChan, and Catz for your reviews! And yes Logan is back… but not for long. :-(  This chapter is kind of a twist of humor and drama I guess. So uh… there. ^_^

~*~

Steam flooded out the bathroom as Logan pushed open the door only clad in a thick white towel wrapped around his waist. It had been days since he had had a shower and he had to admit he felt better now that he was clean. He padded over to the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes; a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, then proceeded to put them on. He ran his hand through his hair once and then left the room headed for the 'living room' down stairs. 

~*~ 

Madison sat patiently in the living room every now and then turning the page to a magazine she had found on the coffee table. 

 "Good after noon Madison," The Professor greeted Madison as he wheeled into the room, "I've heard that Logan is back." 

Madison smiled, "He just got back this morning." 

 The Professor nodded, "And I assume that's why you're not in school?" 

Madison nodded, "Yea… But I can catch up tomorrow."

Logan walked into the room, hair still damp from his shower, "Hey Chuck." 

Professor Xavier turned around, "Hello Logan. How was your trip?"

 "It was fine," He said nodding turning towards Madison, "How have you been Kiddo?"

Madison smiled, "Better. Dr. McCoy says that I can have my cast removed in two more days." 

 "I believe you two have some catching up to do," Professor Xavier said as he left while sending a telepathic message to Logan for him to meet him later in his office. 

 "Guess what!" Madison smirked turning to Logan after the Professor left.

 "I have a feelin' yer gonna tell me." Logan smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

Madison grinned and stood up, "I've learned how to control my powers!" 

 "That's great darlin'." Logan grinned.

  "Yea… Earlier you said you had something to tell me."

Logan nodded and sighed walking over to the couch where he flopped down onto it. Madison hesitantly sat down next to him a look of worry washing over her face, "What's wrong?"

 "Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D contacted me while I was gone," Logan sighed and looked Madison in the eyes, "I have to leave for a year…"

 "But you just got back," Madison's voice broke slightly, "Why do you have to go?" 

 "Top secret mission, he wouldn't even tell me darlin', just said I'd regret it if I didn't agree. I have to leave Saturday." 

Madison nodded frowning; this wasn't what she had expected when he said he had news.

~*~

Logan watched out the window as Madison greeted some of the other students as they returned home from school, he stifled a growl when she hugged one of the boys and had to turn around. 

 Professor Xavier shook his head, "She'll be fine. They're good kids."

Logan simply grunted folding his arms over his chest, his 'over protective father' mode showing through. 

 "Have you told Madison?" Xavier asked changing the subject.

 "Not all of it," Logan growled rubbing the back of his neck, "Told her it was some top secret mission and that they wouldn' even tell me. I couldn't tell her that Trask was involved and that I might not come back…" He trailed off looking back out the window.

 "You'll come back." Xavier assured him and Logan turned back around towards him.

 "If I don't," Logan sighed shoving his hands into his pockets, "Can she stay here?"

Xavier hesitated for a moment, "Of course." He said softly watching Logan nodded mutely and leave the room.

~*~

Saturday rolled around a little too quickly for Madison as she walked along side of Logan down to his motorcycle. Neither said a word as Logan strapped his bag onto the back of the bike before picking up his helmet.

 "Hey there," Logan said softly noticing the tears trailing down Madison's face, "I'll be back, I promise." He forced a smiled and wiped away the tears from Madison's cheeks with his thumb.

 Madison swallowed, "I know."

Logan nodded, "Good. I'll see ya later, Kiddo." 

 "Alright," Madison smiled sadly taking a step back as Logan climbed onto his bike and started it up and took off down the driveway and was gone, "Bye." She whispered to the disappearing trail of dust.

~*~

 One Week Later… 

Jack, Sara, Madison, and Jacob sat in a circle on the lawn behind the mansion laughing and joking as they worked on their assignment due on Monday.

 Jack and Sara were currently laughing at each other's lame jokes while Madison watched Jacob draw their picture on the back of his worksheet. Madison snickered when he added devil horns and tails on Jack and Sara. 

 'How's that?' Jacob grinned holding up the paper.

 "Awesome," Madison smiled taking the picture from him, "You're good." 

Jacob shrugged taking the picture back and flipped it over, 'Should we do our work now?'

Another burst of laughter erupted from Jack and Sara as the two fell onto their backs in the grass gasping for air. 

 "Okay!" Madison shouted turning towards the two, "Give me the Pixie Sticks now!"

 Both Sara and Jack sat up attempting to look innocent, "Pixie Sticks?" Jack said slowly a smile creeping up onto his lips, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Sara fell back onto her back trying to quiet her giggling with her hands. Jack grinned madly moving to the side revealing a large pile of Pixie Stick wrappers. 

Madison's eyes grew wide, "You didn't…" 

 'I think they did.' Jacob looked at her with wide eyes.

Jack fell backwards beside Sara and laughed, "YES!!! WE ATE THEM _ALL!!!"_

 Jacob glared at Madison, 'I told you it was a bad idea to get those.'

 Madison smiled sheepishly, "But you were the one who bought them."

 Jack turned to Sara and _attempted _to whisper something to her, "I think they LIKE each other." Jack giggled his voice loud enough for both Jacob and Madison to hear. 

Both blushed and moved apart from each other while glaring at both Jack and Sara as they cracked up laughing again.

 "Madison may I talk to you for a moment?" The Professor's voice cut through the laughter silencing everyone.

Madison nodded and stood up walking over to the Professor, everyone watched her walk with the Professor unable to hear what was being said. Suddenly Madison stopped dead in her tracks looked down at the Professor and then ran into the mansion.  The Professor looked at the rest of the students sadly before following Madison into the mansion.

~*~

After a while of wondering around Jacob was about to give up his search for Madison when he walked passed a door with the sound of sob emitting from beyond it. He stopped in front of the door and after a moments hesitation knocked on it.

 "Go away." Came the muffled response. 

 'It's me.' Jacob thought hoping that Madison had heard him telepathically. 

He waited a minute before opening the door finding Madison sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed crying into her arms. Jacob was soon at her side wrapping his arm around her, 'What happened?' He noted the slightly crumpled paper next to a necklace on the floor.

Madison wiped at her eyes hesitantly leaning her head against Jacob's chest, "He's not coming back," She whispered trying to hide the trembling in her voice, "He promised he'd come back!"

 Jacob frowned wiping away a tear from Madison's cheek, 'There's gotta be a good reason why Logan's not coming back.'

Madison nodded closing her eyes, "He's been reported missing in action," She whispered fighting back the tears, "or dead." 

She opened her eyes and picked up the necklace with a dog tag on it and glared at it half-heartedly.

 'From what I've heard, Logan's a tough guy to kill and a man of his word. He'll be back Madison, he told you so.'

Madison's glare crumbled and she fisted the tag, "Yea, he'll be back." She whispered.

~*~

The End.

A/N: I know you all are thinking 'WHAT?! THE END??! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO LOGAN?!!!' Don't worry! I plan on writing another story on what happened to Logan and whether or not he is actually 'dead', depending on your guys' feedback. ^_^ And as for Madison and Jacob… hmm… That depends as well. ^_^ I hope you all aren't too mad at me and will review! Lol! 


End file.
